1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support element arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
Such support element arrangements are generally known. A transducer module is known from the European patent publication EP 0 665 438 B1, for example, a chip package having a transducer chip being configured on a printed circuit board, in addition, the transducer chip being oriented perpendicularly to the circuit board surface.